Such methods are known on packaging chains, in particular for packaging food products. Objects such as fish or poultry filets have weights that vary from one individual to the next around an average unique to the space and sometimes the capture season.
Methods exist in which the objects, e.g., sardines, are cut to a length that imposes the weight, which, at a constant morphology of the species, depends greatly on the length.
Methods also exist to make the object pass in an orderly manner on a conveyor provided with a weighing device.
The methods known from the prior art do not make it possible to precisely control the weight.
However, constraints relative to respect of the weight in the packaging are becoming stricter. While it is allowed for the announced weight of the merchandise, hereinafter called the target weight, to be exceeded, it is not allowed for the actual weight to be below the target weight. However, an excessive surplus weight over significant quantities of products has considerable cost repercussions. The target weight can concern the weight of several objects grouped together or the weight of each object considered individually.
One problem posed is that of filling the containers until a minimum weight is accumulated in each container as closely as possible.
More generally, one problem posed is that of treating the objects with maximum precision depending on their individual weights, the distribution of which is random.